skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Vengance Of The Arekeyans
= '''NOTE: Please no editing without the creator's permission!''' ' Go Bigger Than Before! ' - Game's Tagline '''''Skylanders: Vengance Of The Arkeyans '''''is an improved version of the game, '''''Skylanders: Giants '''''going to be included in the series, '''Skylanders: Legends Unfold'''. It is going to be relased in mid-2015 along with '''''Skylanders: Dark Swappers Attack '''''and '''''Skylanders: Evil Returns'''''. It will return with reposed Giants, new Giants and much more. It is available in these consoles: * Wii * Wii U * 3DS * Playstation 3 * Playstation 4 * PS Vita * Xbox 360 * Xbox ONE '''STORY''' '''''" Long ago, there were the first group of Skylanders, the Giants. They protected Skylands from the miserable Arkeyans and succeed, but were forced to be banished to Earth as a sacrifice. After that, Kaos came and stole the Fist Of Arkus but the Giants succeeded again.''''' '''''Now, the Arkeyans have returned once more enraged. This time, they have built a group of Arkeyan Giants, making them equal strength. So the Giants return once again to save Skylands from the Arkeyan's midly wrath. "''''' '''CORE SKYLANDERS''' '''''OLD:''''' * '''Magic: '''Blue Burner Spyro, Rage Wizard Double Trouble, Butterfly Wrecking Ball, Electro Axe Voodood, Crazy Mixologist Pop Fizz * '''Tech: '''Golden Touch Trigger Happy, Bomb Expert Boomer, Dig Champion Drill Sergant, Afterburner Drobot, Screw Sword Sprocket * '''Water: '''Squid Hunter Gill Grunt, King Crab Wham-Shelll, Frost Armour Slam Bam, Thunderwave Zap, Ice Princess Chill * '''Earth: '''Dynamic Punch Terrafin, Wreck 'n' Roll Bash, Heavy Crystal Prisim Break, Obsidian Boomerang Dino-Rang, Shining Flashwing * '''Fire: '''Magma Monster Eruptor, Blazing Spirit Ignitor, Blazing Pheonix Sunburn, Hot Shot Flameslinger, Fiery Bark Hot Dog * '''Undead: '''Underworld Knight Chop Chop, Necromancer Hex, Chained Soul Ghost Roaster, Hell Lightning Cynder, Ghostly Dash Fright Rider * '''Air: '''Thunder God Lightning Rod, Screeching Sonic Boom, Rainbow Maker Whirlwind, Thick Shelled Warnado, Winged Jet-Vac * '''Life: '''Deadly Assasin Stealth Elf, Melon Master Camo, Thron Logged Stump Smash, Pineapple Rocket Zook '''''NEW:''''' * '''Magic: ''' * '''Tech: ''' * '''Water: ''' * '''Earth:''' * '''Fire: '''[[Sun Star]] '''" A daughter whom has the power to use the sun's power at will, sounds like Apollo... "''' * '''Undead: '''[[Scarecrow]] '''" A crow that scares scarecrows instead of the other way around, ironic right? "''' * '''Air:''' * '''Life: '''[[Tiger Man]] '''" I mean litteraly, he is a tiger who looks like a human and attacks with his super sharp claws and guards with his fluffy skin, very fluffy indeed. "''' '''LIGHTCORE SKYLANDERS''' * '''Magic:''' * '''Tech:''' * '''Water:''' * '''Earth:''' * '''Fire:''' * '''Undead:''' * '''Air:''' * '''Life:''' '''GIANTS''' '''''OLD:''''' * '''Magic: '''Magical Blades Ninjini * '''Tech: '''Shoulder Cannons Bouncer * '''Water: '''Kracken Hunter Thumpback * '''Earth: '''Crystalized Crusher * '''Fire: '''Lava Spitter Hot Head * '''Undead: '''Phantom Eye-Brawl * '''Air: '''King Bee Swarm * '''Life: '''Head Charge Tree Rex '''''NEW:''''' * '''Magic: '''[[Camofaluge]] '''" A large chameleon who has the power to turn invisible and blend with his surroundings. "''' * '''Tech: ''' * '''Water:''' [[Frost Chain]] '''" A large mermasquid who has ice body parts and carries a large chain made out of ice. "''' * '''Earth:''' * '''Fire: ''' * '''Undead:''' * '''Air: ''' * '''Life: ''' '''CHAPTERS''' '''PACKS''' '''BOSSES/MINI-BOSSES''' '''TRIVIA'''